


That Fleeting Moment

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fugitive!Bruce, Gen, Mild Language, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees a man and he'll get hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fleeting Moment

Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony as known, was a billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He lived like everyone knew he would. He had the money, he had the looks.

Currently he was walking through the New York streets. He would usually use one of his own cars to get wherever he wanted to go, but this time he felt like nice little walk wouldn’t be bad thing. He had a long black (and expensive) coat on and an umbrella in his hand. It was raining and of course Tony didn’t like it at all, but at least the air felt fresher than before. God knows this city sometimes needed that fresh air once in a while.

There was a traffic lights ahead and he stopped near the crosswalk. He waited that he could walk across the road. There was cars and people everywhere. Waiting was sometimes boring and so he looked warily around and noted that there was several people also waiting to get across the road. Raindrops hit the walkway and his umbrella. It wasn’t pouring yet, but Tony was sure it would start to pour soon and he wanted to be back at the Tower by then.

Suddenly some guy stopped to stand beside him. Tony gently raised the umbrella little bit so it wouldn’t be in the eyes and he got a better look at the man. He had a black cap on his head, hiding his face little bit, and a gray hoodie, in which he seemed to try to hide too. Tony noticed his loose black sweatpants too. Weird fashion style, he thought. The guy really looked like a bum, or runaway most likely. He was really dirty and worn out, Tony noted. Even his sneakers were worn out. He has probably missed several showers for a while now.

Funny thing about this is that Tony usually wasn’t so interested at male gender in general, but sometimes you just find someone to fuck and that’s it. One night only.

This worn out runaway-looking guy though… He wasn’t welcoming sight to many people if you were thinking about it and surely even Tony would have already turned his gaze to somewhere else, but this time he hadn’t done that. He noticed the guy’s brown warm and tired eyes which seemed to hold their gaze to somewhere distant. Then he noticed his slightly hidden curly salt-and-pepper hair which still hold little bit of nice brown color tone in it. It was slightly wet, like the whole guy was, because he didn’t have an umbrella, only a worn out backpack and that made Tony think about this guy’s situation more.

Was he really a runaway? Bum? He was handsome though and Tony still hold his gaze at the guy who seemed to feel that he was being watched and then without turning his face, he turned his tired, but serious eyes to look at Tony and Tony could have sworn he saw some green tint in those beautiful deep brown eyes. He barely saw also that the man swallowed for noticing Tony watching him. He probably knew who Tony Stark is and was being nervous about it.

And god, Tony wanted to bring that guy to his Tower, fuck him there and see what happens then. He was just going to say something to the mysterious runaway-guy, when the traffic lights changed colors and the guy started running forward, disappearing to the crowd.

Tony frowned. What the hell was that? He couldn’t even say anything before that man was already gone and he so wanted to go after him. Why? He wasn’t sure, but he suddenly felt loneliness creep to his back. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t forget that moment anytime soon. Whoever that mysterious guy was, Tony surely was hooked.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn't these ideas leave me alooooone~ (Probably gonna make that little comic strip out of this someday...)
> 
> Anyway, offtopic: [lookie I drew something Halloweenish Science Bros](http://ganetart.tumblr.com/post/100433189482/so-i-heard-halloween-is-soon-around-have-some)~


End file.
